


you want it, say so

by himbohyunie



Series: body party [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbohyunie/pseuds/himbohyunie
Summary: “who wants their cock sucked?” he asks casually, raising an eyebrow and smiling at them as if he’d only asked about the weather.“uh…” jisung is staring at him with his mouth open, like he can’t quite believe what he’s heard but he’s actually considering it and his brain has temporarily gone offline.or the one where a sexually frustrated hyunjin propositions his friends, and his best friend jisung gives a helping hand.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: body party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156082
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	you want it, say so

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!!! this is my first fic in a very, very long time and also my first fic in the fandom so be gentle with me please!! 
> 
> title is from ‘say so’ by doja cat.
> 
> enjoy!!

“i need to get laid,” hyunjin complains loudly as he slams his food down onto the table across from his friends dramatically. 

jeongin and jisung both snort while minho rolls his eyes and seungmin ignores him completely as he scrolls through his phone. the rest of their group are off god knows where — likely in class or studying or doing something productive, unlike hyunjin.

“don’t we all,” jisung quips in response, humor lacing his tone.

“no, you don’t understand! it’s been like a week since i’ve been anywhere near a cock that’s not my own. i’m at the point where i’m about ready to drop to my knees in the middle of the quad with my mouth open and just wait for someone to whip it out.”

“jesus, hyunjin,” seungmin complains, shaking his head, but the slight blush adorning his cheeks giving him away.

“i’m serious. i need cock,” he pouts, letting out an overdramatic sigh as he makes puppy dog eyes at all of his friends.

he can tell they’re all a mix of exasperated and flustered, judging by their expressions, and he suddenly gets a brilliant idea.

“who wants their cock sucked?” he asks casually, raising an eyebrow and smiling at them as if he’d only asked about the weather.

“uh…” jisung is staring at him with his mouth open, like he can’t quite believe what he’s heard but he’s actually considering it and his brain has temporarily gone offline.

“oh my god, you’re ridiculous,” jeongin sputters, rolling his eyes as if hyunjin isn’t dead serious.

“hey, i’m serious! any one of you, or all of you, i don’t care. let me suck your cock. or ride it, play with it, _anything_.”

“right now?” seungmin asks, his tone unimpressed as he looks around the bustling campus cafe they’re currently seated at, though his faint blush betrays his interest.

“well, not here, obviously. unless you’re into that. but somewhere private, after we eat.”

there’s a beat of silence where no one speaks, all of them looking at each other, the rest of the group unsure as they look between hyunjin and each other, as if daring someone to accept openly. 

hyunjin rolls his eyes and sighs, resigning himself to focus on eating for now.

“look, none of you have to accept now. but, just know that the offer is on the table. indefinitely. so just let me know. and keep in mind that i’ve trained my gag reflex and you’re also all welcome to any of my holes. so.”

his words are met with a series of half exasperated, half impressed remarks and the conversation topic changes swiftly after that, but the energy shift is clear and palpable, all of them looking at hyunjin differently than they normally do, like they’re sizing him up.

he makes a point to make as much eye contact with each of them as possible, licking his lips purposely and making obscene little noises as he eats, doing an exaggerated stretch so that his shirt rides up and shows off a sliver of skin, anything he can to get them all riled up and closer to accepting his offer.

it doesn’t take long before someone accepts, receiving a text a couple of hours later, not even thirty minutes after they’ve all gone their separate ways.

> **jisung:** hey wyd
> 
> **jisung:** wanna chill?
> 
> **jisung:** i’m down to help if u want

hyunjin can’t help but smirk at the timing, although he’s not at all surprised that jisung is the first of them to crack.

> **hyunjinnie:** oooh sungie wants his cock sucked?
> 
> **hyunjinnie:** i’m omw~~

it takes less than a minute to get a response.

> **jisung:** ^-^ i’ll be ready 

he almost coos at his friend’s cute emoticon usage, but he can’t get over the excitement at the fact that his dry spell is about to be over. and in all honesty, he’s always been curious about jisung’s cock. he’s excited to get to play with it.

he makes his way quickly to jisung’s dorm, thankfully not far from his own. he knocks quickly and it’s only a few seconds before a slightly disheveled jisung is opening the door, hyunjin responding to the sight with a sweet smile.

“hey,” jisung greets, to which hyunjin’s smile only grows, responding with a flirty little “hey,” of his own.

he makes his way inside quickly, grabbing jisung by the hand and leading him towards where he knows his bedroom is. he immediately whips around towards him once they’re inside, guiding both of jisung’s hands to rest on his waist before he’s wrapping his arms around jisung’s neck and pulling him in to press their lips together.

jisung makes a cute little noise of surprise against his lips as they kiss, hyunjin unable to stop a soft giggle from escaping in response.

“you’re so cute,” he sighs happily as he pulls away from the kiss to stroke his fingertips along one of jisung’s flushed cheeks and nuzzle their noses together affectionately. 

“shut up,” jisung mumbles, clearly embarrassed but his flushed cheeks and bright eyes betray the pleasure he’s taken from hearing the praise.

it’s odd, how easily they fall into each other as they kiss, their bodies moving and shifting comfortably together with increasing intensity. they’ve been best friends for so long that being together like this should be awkward, or weird, but for some reason it’s not. 

it feels like the easiest thing in the world for them as they fall back onto jisung’s bed, the mattress bouncing them a little and causing them to giggle breathlessly into each other’s mouths as they make out, hands wandering and clothes being removed and tossed to the side.

hyunjin can already tell this will easily the most fun and relaxed hookup he’s had in a while, their comfort and trust with each other easily translating into the bedroom in a way hyunjin hadn’t really been expecting but is immensely grateful for.

before he knows it, they’re both down to their underwear, hyunjin’s legs wrapped around jisung’s waist as the boy hovers over him, his lips attached to hyunjin’s neck as the taller boy whines beneath him. 

“fuck, you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” jisung murmurs against his skin, his words accompanied by a slow, filthy grind that has hyunjin gasping and clutching at jisung’s back from the delicious friction.

“yes… god yes, sungie, i’ll do anything you want…”

jisung’s answering laugh is low, rough in a way that hyunjin’s never heard from him before. it sends a shock of arousal through him, his hips twitching up in search of more friction, a soft whine leaving his lips.

“anything, huh?” jisung teases as his fingers trail along hyunjin’s bare skin. “anything at all?”

“yes,” hyunjin gasps out as he trembles beneath him, nodding his head enthusiastically as the need that’s been building inside of him grows exponentially.

“you feel that, baby? how hard i am for you?” jisung whispers against the skin of hyunjin’s neck, punctuating his words with a pointed grind down and a bite to his neck.

hyunjin’s answering whimper is bordering on desperate, his hips grinding up against jisung’s needily, craving the feel of his body against him, the hard line of jisung’s cock pressed against his own.

“what was that? i didn’t hear you,” jisung continues, his tone low and teasing as he keeps his hips grinding nice and slow against hyunjin’s.

“yes! yes, i feel it, give it to me, sungie please, i need it...” hyunjin begs, his head thrown back and his back arching as his fingertips press into jisung’s skin, surely leaving crescent shaped indentations in their wake.

jisung pulls back slightly so he can look down at him, hyunjin’s hair a mess and eyes glossy as he looks up at him. a small smile forms on jisung’s lips as he admires him, a hand coming up to cup hyunjin’s face, his thumb sliding along his skin tenderly.

hyunjin immediately tilts into it, his eyes fluttering shut as he lets out a soft sigh, shifting to press a kiss to jisung’s palm.

“so pretty,” jisung praises softly as his thumb travels gently along hyunjin’s soft skin, before finally coming to rest on his thick lower lip.

hyunjin’s eyes slip open slowly so he’s looking up at jisung through his lashes, fluttering them up at him coyly. he maintains eye contact as he swirls his tongue around jisung’s fingertip, letting out a soft noise as he leans in to take the length of his thumb into his mouth. 

he bobs and sucks a couple of times before he pops off, staring up at jisung while the other boy’s eyes are still stuck on his lips.

“fuck, you’re so sexy, what the hell,” jisung says with a shake to his head, like he can’t quite believe it.

hyunjin cant help but giggle, rolling his eyes playfully as he reaches up to boop jisung’s nose cutely. 

“it’s about time you caught up.”

he gives him a flirty smirk before he’s flipping them over, straddling jisung’s hips and grinding his ass down hard on jisung’s bulge, a sigh escaping his lips as he connects their lips in a passionate kiss.

hyunjin’s hands slide along jisung’s chest as they kiss, jisung’s own hands not leaving their own tight grip on hyunjin’s ass, kneading the soft flesh and aiding his movements as their tongues tangle together.

“sungie,” hyunjin sighs against jisung’s mouth after a few moments of intense grinding, the friction getting him too riled up and in need of more. “i need you in me… how do you want it?”

jisung takes a deep breath, his eyes slipping shut for a moment before he’s opening them to regard hyunjin with a heavy lidded gaze, licking his lips as his eyes shift down to hyunjin’s thick lips.

“i want to fuck you, and i absolutely plan to... but i’ve been dying to get your mouth on my cock all day.” he brings his hands up to slide his thumb along hyunjin’s lower lip once again before he’s sliding his fingers into the hair at the back of hyunjin’s head, applying the barest amount of pressure.

hyunjin smirks at him, nodding his head and keeping eye contact as he begins to press open mouthed kisses all along jisung’s chest, slowly moving further and further down.

once he gets to jisung’s waistband, he drags his tongue teasingly along the skin just above it, his hand coming up to stroke the boy’s cock through the thin fabric.

it’s longer than he’d imagined, a decent girth to it as well, and he can feel it positively throbbing beneath the fabric as he strokes him. he can’t help but lean in and nuzzle against it, taking a deep breath and breathing in the pungent scent. he lets it out in a content sigh, beginning to press soft kisses along jisung’s length, focusing on the barely noticeable but still prominent vein on the underside, pressing open mouthed kisses all along it until he reaches the head, stopping there to press messy kisses and sucks there just to feel the way it twitches from the stimulation.

hyunjin’s relishing in the taste and feel of a cock on his tongue, even through the thin fabric, but it seems jisung isn’t enjoying the teasing as much because it isn’t long before he’s pulling hyunjin off by his hair.

he huffs out a soft laugh at the whine hyunjin lets out, shaking his head as he kicks his underwear off to finally reveal his bare cock to hyunjin in all its glory.

hyunjin regards it reverently, looking at it in awe, giving a happy hum as he immediately moves back in between jisung’s legs and connects his mouth to the sides, sliding his tongue up and down along the full length.

“fuck…” jisung hisses at the feeling, his fingers finding their way to the back of hyunjin’s head, just resting there as he works jisung’s cock with his tongue.

when hyunjin focuses his ministrations on the head, jisung can’t help the groan he lets out, his eyes slipping shut as his head tilts back in pleasure. it’s clear hyunjin knows exactly what he’s doing as he swirls his tongue expertly around him, dipping the tip into the slit and along the crown, sucking messily as he lets out soft moans of his own, like it’s the most delicious treat he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting.

“jesus, jinnie, you’re killing me, baby,” he grunts, his hips twitching up despite how hard he’s trying to keep them still.

when jisung finally opens his eyes and allows his gaze to make its way back to the boy below him, his eyes immediately lock with hyunjin’s, the boy’s wide, glassy eyes already on him, gauging his reactions.

hyunjin pulls off for a second to smile at him, before almost immediately leaning back in to trail the tip of his tongue slowly down the length of his cock. once he gets to the base, he presses a soft kiss there before he’s swirling his tongue along his balls, sucking and mouthing softly but messily at the sensitive skin and drawing a loud moan from deep inside of jisung’s chest.

jisung’s reactions only spur hyunjin on more, the taller boy humming eagerly against him as he mouths at him, the vibrations sending shivers of pleasure down jisung’s spine.

“holy fuck, baby… your mouth is unreal,” he pants out, his half-lidded eyes glued to hyunjin’s form as he works him.

hyunjin’s eyes had slipped closed momentarily but they immediately snap open at jisung’s words, gaze locking with jisung as a smirk forms on his lips.

there’s something dangerous glinting in his eyes then that sends a jolt down jisung’s spine, and he can barely process what’s happening as hyunjin quickly licks back up to the tip, before he’s sinking down on jisung’s cock, engulfing him in the wet heat of his mouth and taking him all the way down his throat.

jisung can barely breathe, choking out a shocked grunt as hyunjin’s lips rest along the base of his cock, his nose buried in the small patch of pubic hair sprinkled there. 

“oh my god, holy shit… what the fuck…” he gasps, his hips twitching up into the feeling as hyunjin sucks hard, his throat contracting around his cock and making jisung dizzy with how insanely good it feels.

after a few more seconds of overwhelming heat hyunjin finally pulls back, immediately diving back down and beginning to bob his head up and down, sucking and slurping messily and taking him deep every time he sinks down.

one of hyunjin’s hands rubs at jisung’s balls as he sucks him, the other alternating between clutching at jisung’s hip and pushing his hair back out of his face so he can look up at jisung with an unobstructed view. 

it takes a few moments before jisung realizes this, but as soon as he does he’s using both of his hands to brush through hyunjin’s hair and pull it back into his hands, holding it all back so he doesn’t have to worry about it getting in the way. it also gives jisung a fantastic grip on him, the new grip allowing him to help guide hyunjin’s movements, encouraging him to go just a little faster.

once hyunjin realizes what he’s doing, he lets out a needy little whine and peers up at jisung with pleading eyes, his jaw dropping wider as he grips at jisung’s hip, pulling him forward as he sinks down further on him.

jisung easily gets the hint, letting out a sigh as he thrusts shallowly into hyunjin’s throat, slow at first before hyunjin is huffing impatiently and sinking down on him faster, urging jisung to fuck his mouth faster.

“baby, fuck… your mouth is so perfect… you were made for this, weren’t you? jesus fuck, you take it so well,” he rambles, his thrusts becoming more powerful and causing hyunjin’s throat to constrict around him, the boy’s eyes practically rolling back as he gags on him. 

the tears streaking down hyunjin’s cheeks only spur him on, using his grip on the boy’s hair to hold him down once he’s taken him in all the way, gagging and choking him on his cock until hyunjin is tapping on his hip to let him up.

jisung immediately lets him off, hyunjin instantly coughing and gasping for air as he pulls off, a string of saliva still connecting his lower lip to jisung’s cock when he looks up at jisung with teary eyes.

“good?” he asks softly, his thumb stroking softly at the damp skin underneath hyunjin’s eye, right over the tiny mole residing there. 

“yeah, fuck yeah, so good,” hyunjin responds, his raspy voice sending a shiver of arousal straight to jisung’s dick, knowing he was the reason he sounded so wrecked.

“yeah? you like getting your mouth fucked?” he asks lowly, rubbing the head of his cock teasingly along hyunjin’s lower lip, the boy’s tongue immediately darting out to swirl around it, sucking and licking messily as he nods his head.

“yeah… wanna be used, want to be filled with cum,” he whines in response, his words slightly muffled as he slides his lips messily along the length of jisung’s cock.

his filthy words cause jisung’s length to twitch against his mouth, the boy letting out a soft huff of disbelief at how amazing the other boy is. 

“oh, yeah? you gonna milk my cock like the little cumslut you are, hm?” 

his words have hyunjin whining and sinking down on him again, taking him deep and swallowing him down, making jisung groan loudly at the feeling.

“that’s it, baby,” he encourages, tightening his grip on hyunjin’s hair and using it as leverage to fuck the boy’s mouth, tugging him roughly onto his cock as he thrusts deep into his throat. 

it’s noisy and messy and perfect, hyunjin’s gagging and slurping and gasping noises only urging jisung on further, as well as the tears streaming steadily down the boy’s face, his chin and cheeks covered with spit and tears and precum.

it’s not long of roughly fucking hyunjin’s face before jisung is getting dangerously close, loud grunts and gasps escaping his lips as he grinds deep into hyunjin’s throat. 

“i’m getting close, baby… where do you want it?” he chokes out, pulling hyunjin off his cock briefly and tapping the head against his cheek so he can speak. 

“in me, i want it in me… can i ride you? i’m already plugged up and stretched and ready, just please…” he begs, his hands clutching at jisung’s thighs as he stares up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

jisung nearly busts right then and there, but he takes a deep breath and nods quickly, loosening his grip on hyunjin’s hair to stroke his cheek tenderly. 

“yeah, baby, of course, cmon,” he encourages, grabbing one of hyunjin’s hands and using it to help pull him up, scooting farther back onto the bed so he can rest his back fully against the pillows.

hyunjin easily follows his lead, kicking off his underwear quickly and straddling jisung’s hips, reaching down to stroke jisung’s cock with one hand as the other reaches back behind himself to ease the plug out of himself.

“jesus,” jisung curses as he watches with half-lidded eyes, his eyes following the pink jeweled plug as it’s dropped onto his mattress. it’s then that it hits him that they need lube and he leans over to the nightstand to grab the bottle, quickly flicking the cap open and squeezing some of the liquid over his cock where hyunjin is still stroking him.

their eyes lock then, hyunjin stroking him with purpose as he positions himself over him, a shiver of anticipation rolling through jisung’s body as he feels the tip of his cock prodding at hyunjin’s puckered hole.

his jaw drops around a shuddered gasp as he feels his cock being slowly enveloped by hyunjin’s tight warmth, the feeling intense and perfect and incredible and he has to grip hyunjin’s hips tightly and take a few deep, steadying breaths to not blow too early.

hyunjin lets out a high pitched whine as he sinks down, his head tilting back as he adjusts, his hips swiveling slowly as he bottoms out, squeezing and relaxing his hole around him a few times.

“feels so good… you fill me up so well, fuck,” he whimpers after a moment, grinding down on him slowly and enjoying the feeling of being full.

jisung wants to badly to hold him still and fuck up hard and deep into him but he manages to control himself, instead leaning in to mouth messily at hyunjin’s neck, his hands gripping and kneading at the boy’s ass as he waits patiently for him to move.

it takes another moment of slow grinding before hyunjin is finally planting his hands on jisung’s chest to steady himself, sliding off of him until only the tip is still inside before he’s dropping back down, a breathy whine being pushed out of him at the feeling.

his nails dig into jisung’s shoulders as he bounces up and down on jisung’s cock, slowly and steadily at first, with jisung’s hands still clutching at his ass as he slides up and down. but it’s not long before his bounces become more frantic, both of them panting and groaning as their bodies move together, hyunjin bouncing down as jisung’s hips fuck up into him, the sounds of their skin slapping together echoing in the air around them.

at this point they’re both just chasing their own pleasure, hyunjin’s hard cock slapping against his stomach with every bounce, precum leaking steadily from the tip as he grinds and bounces and fucks himself down onto jisung’s cock.

beneath him, jisung is hanging off the precipice, so close to tumbling over that his fingers and toes feel tingly with it, his head clouded over with pleasure, his fingertips digging hard into hyunjin’s skin as he pounds his hips up into him, tilting his head back as a string of curses fall from his lips.

“yeah, cmon, fill me up, sungie, fuck!” hyunjin begs brokenly, his entire body shivering as he rushes towards his own peak, one of his hands flying down to grip at his cock, tugging at it hard and fast as they both tumble towards their high together.

jisung is the first to let go, letting out a loud groan as he spills inside of the other boy, grinding up into him hard as he rides it out, hyunjin moaning at the feeling as he reaches his own peak, cum splattering across their chests as he shudders through it, his hole contracting around jisung’s cock and making the boy whimper from oversensitivity.

they both continue grinding slowly against each other for a moment as they come down from their high, eventually tapering out as they pant against each other instead, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other as they pet lazily at each other’s skin.

“holy shit…” jisung finally sighs out after a moment, shaking his head as he huffs out a soft laugh, hyunjin joining him as they laugh tiredly together.

“yeah, fuck. i didn’t know you had it in you, sungie,” hyunjin says, his words followed by a dreamy sigh as he slumps against jisung’s body. 

“well, technically you were the one who had it in you, but y’know... semantics,” he responds with a shrug, wincing and laughing again when hyunjin smacks him lightly in response, rolling his eyes at him but still snuggling further into him.

“you’re so annoying,” he complains, letting out a soft whine as he allows jisung’s now mostly soft cock slip out of him, sighing and pouting as he feels cum start to leak out of him.

“we should probably clean up soon,” he sighs, even as he proceeds to press his face up against jisung’s neck, bringing one hand up and grabbing onto jisung’s, lacing their fingers together and resting their joined hands between their chests.

“we can shower in a minute,” jisung agrees, not making an effort to get up either, instead tilting his head so he can press a kiss to hyunjin’s cheekbone. 

“hmm, sounds good,” hyunjin hums, his eyes slipping shut as he revels in the hazy, comfortable afterglow. “thank you, sungie,” he murmurs softly before he presses a soft kiss to jisung’s chest.

“anytime, jinnie,” he replies softly as he strokes his fingers through the hair at the back of hyunjin’s head with his free hand, scratching gently at the nape of his neck. “seriously, literally any time. that was amazing.”

they both giggle softly at that, hyunjin humming in agreement.

they spend a few more moments basking in the afterglow before the cum drying on their skin starts to get uncomfortable and they get up to shower, deciding to shower together to ‘save water’.

and if they go for round two in the shower, well. that’s no one’s business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s it!! this will be part of an ongoing series where hyunjin will slowly make his way through his entire friend group. look forward to it!
> 
> feel free to yell at me on [twt](http://twitter.com/himbohyunie/) or on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/himbohyunie/)


End file.
